Overleg gebruiker:American Eagle
Bedankt voor je grote interesse in Wikistad! Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 11:23 (UTC) :Dankje Ruben. American Eagle 1 mei 2007 11:24 (UTC) ::Ook welkom en blij dat je gereageerd hebt op mijn oproep! 1 mei 2007 11:34 (UTC) Veel plezier hier he. __TOC__ VUW Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:06 (UTC) geluk Je bent net op tijd burger geworden (+50 bewerkingen gedaan in de hoofdnaamruimte), zodat je nog in de regering kan zitten. Gelukkig! 26 mei 2007 14:32 (UTC) :Dankje dankje! Echt waar bedankt :) Ik zou deze functies namelijk héél graag bekleden :) 26 mei 2007 14:33 (UTC) ::Btw: heb je Vemin al gezien? :::Graag gedaan :p. Ja, Vemin is een goede vereniging. 26 mei 2007 14:41 (UTC) ::::Kan mss de geplande ambassades vervangen? 26 mei 2007 15:12 (UTC) :::::Mja, geen slecht idee. Maar een ambassade laten vervangen door dit zou ik niet. Ambass van belangrijke landen is toch een goed idee op zich ook he. De Vemin lijkt me maar een vereniging te zijn he. 26 mei 2007 15:16 (UTC) ::::::Die ambass wou ik gebruiken voor de talen. 26 mei 2007 15:18 (UTC) :::::::Ja, maar mss toch ook voor de banden met die landen he? 26 mei 2007 15:21 (UTC) ::::::::En over die bots... Hoe gaan we dat doen? 26 mei 2007 15:21 (UTC) :::::::::Oebedoelde? :p 26 mei 2007 15:22 (UTC) ::::::::::Zie De Vredesgazet/Abonnement 26 mei 2007 15:24 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, dat had ik nog niet gezien. 26 mei 2007 15:44 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner vrij de vragen op deze pagina naar waarheid te beantwoorden. 29 mei 2007 17:20 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 21:02 (UTC) :P.S. Jij moet er zeker zijn want je staat opgesteld in de basis. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 21:02 (UTC) Vakantie Aan alle regeringsleden wordt gevraagd de dagen door te geven dat zij komende zomer in ieder geval niet op wikistad zullen zijn. Dit kan op de pagina Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie. Indien je de tabel niet ziet zitten kun je je vakantie ook op mijn overlegpagina doorgeven. Bij voorbaat dank. 31 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:20 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Zeker omdat je in FC Civitesse speelt wil ik je uitnodigen om hier je derde (t)huis te kopen. 2 jun 2007 11:01 (UTC) Ander tijdstip: Wedstrijd van de eeuw Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:04 (UTC) Overleg:Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit/herstructurering#Stemmen Elk regeringslid kan hier zijn stem voor uitbrengen. 7 jun 2007 05:37 (UTC) Build NV 13 jun 2007 13:03 (UTC) Afzetting Beste, je bent voorgedragen tot afzettings als regeringslid. Meer info vind je op Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure van regeringsleden. Veel succes nog in het mogelijke proces en gegroet, uw vicepresident, 5 jul 2007 12:28 (UTC). :Welja; 1. Bedankt om het te zeggen, anders zou ik het vast niet direct gezien hebben; 2. Jammer, heel jammer, ik was namelijk juist grootse dingen van plan (zie Ministerie van Leefbaarheid over 5min); 3. Kan ik er iets tegen doen aub??? 5 jul 2007 14:03 (UTC) ::Als je belooft wat actiever te zijn, is het voor mij alvast ok. 5 jul 2007 14:16 (UTC) :::Da's een deal. Maar, ik zal deze zomer amper online kunnen komen, kan ik dat ergens officieel melden aub? 5 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) :Ik heb al het Libertaans rechtssysteem uitgewerkt. Zie het stemmingslokaal. 5 jul 2007 14:22 (UTC) ::Onder andere Forum:Bestuur, Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie, Het Staatsblad, ... 5 jul 2007 14:24 (UTC) :::Azoja ké. Maar ik heb in het SL iets gelezen van toestemming krijgen om tijdelijk inactief te zijn, hoe doe ik dat? 5 jul 2007 14:26 (UTC) ::::Ik denk dat je dat aan Geleyns moet vragen als ik mij niet vergis - hij heeft dat in het SL gezet 5 jul 2007 14:46 (UTC) :::::En ineens is hij actief :). Als je deze dagen laat zien dat je het waard bent om minister van Leefbaarheid te zijn trek ik mijn voordraging terug. Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 14:54 (UTC) ::::::Ik zal mn best doen, maar zoals ik al zei, zal het in de toekomst (juli/aug) niet zo gemakkelijk zijn. 5 jul 2007 14:55 (UTC) :::::::Dat begrijp ik, maar als je een halve week ff lekker actief meedoet.. da's al genoeg. Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 15:01 (UTC) ::Ik ben blij dat je kan blijven, wat zouden we zijn met een regering zonder groenen? 5 jul 2007 17:32 (UTC) Vredeswijk Beste American Eagle, Aangezien ik door de president ben benoemd tot Interim-Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken ben benoemd, en Ambassades nu mijn tijdelijke bevoegdheid zijn, Wil ik in de Vredeswijk, vanwege haar imago, een aantal Ambassades bouwen. nu mijn vraag, is dat mogelijk? momenteel heb ik er nog maar 1 nodig voor Adlibita maar in de toekomst moeten dat er meer worden. verder komt er heel misschien het gebouw van de UWN. nu aan u de taak als wijkvoorzitter om als eerste te beslissen, daarna gaat deze stelling naar het stemlokaal. Met Vriendelijke Groeten van je Interim Minister Bob I 6 aug 2007 18:40 (UTC) :(Vevroegd terug beschikbaar (zie Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie)) :Wel, ik zou blij zijn een of twee ambassades te ontvangen. Niet allemaal, maar toch wel 1 tot 2 van landen waar we heel goed bevriend mee zijn, aangezien we de Vredes''wijk zijn. Ja, voor mij is dat goed. Zoek maar een mooi plekje uit (gebouw kleur: #DCDCDC) en ga je gang. Gegroet, uw Minister van Leefbaarheid, Natuur & Milieu 7 aug 2007 07:42 (UTC) Vraagjes van Aesopos 1. Vraagje mbt Natuurgebied in de Vredeswijk, dat door Dimitalen ''Elyzeese velden genoemd werd. Elyzeese velden uitbreiden met perceel TE KOOP ? Opname in natuurpatrimonium van Libertas ? 2. Vraagje mbt tot Silva sub Civitas Libertas – Mocha - Gehoopt wordt, dat de overheid dit initiatief zal steunen en dat ruimtelijke ordening het bos met bijhorend park zal inkleuren als kunstsite. :# Komt voor elkaar, mijn beste. :# Ik zal het eens goed bekijken (en ik zal dan straks wel vaststellen dat het goed is zeker? :-)) : 12 sep 2007 16:39 (UTC) Vraagje van Aquarelle Terug te vinden in de Geschiedenis van California Pine Forest denk ik. Het is natuurlijk ambetant dat Aquarelle en Aesopos op dezelfde pc moeten werken en dat in- en uitloggen is volgens ons niet belangrijk. Misschien dat dit dan ook soms verwarrend overkomt bij jullie. Maar de goede intentie is er en dat maakt het dan weer goed denken we. 18px Aesop 29 aug 2007 10:03 (UTC) Waterzuivering Geachte Heer minister, Wij willen graag een bedrijf oprichten dat instaat voor de waterzuivering van Libertas. Mag wij vermelden dat het Ministerie van Leefbaarheid en Milieu met ons samenwerkt ? 18px Aesop 6 sep 2007 14:40 (UTC) :Zeker, zegt u maar dat wij u steunen. 29 sep 2007 12:34 (UTC) Omdat wij geen antwoord ontvingen, dachten wij dat U het project niet wilde steunen. Vandaar dat wij op eigen initiatief de firma Ethical-Galana in Companies Place oprichten. Breng ons gerust een bezoek. Wij zullen U met plezier rondleiden. Misschien heeft U als Minister van Leefbaarheid en Milieu ook nog tips voor ons. 18px Aesop 29 sep 2007 13:33 (UTC) Editie 2 van The MenM Corp. Time : U werkt bij MenM Corp. maar jammer genoeg heeft u nog niets verwezelijkt. Wilt u ofwel u ontslag indienen ofwel iets verwezelijken? -- 29 sep 2007 10:39 (UTC) ::Wat houdt mijn onstlag indienen in? 29 sep 2007 12:35 (UTC) :::Dat je naam niet meer op de pagina van MenM Corp. staat + dat je niet elke 2 weken z'on blauw kadertje zoals hierboven in je bus krijgt. -- 29 sep 2007 12:44 (UTC) ::::Geen andere gevolgen? Oke, dan neem ik mijn ontslag. 29 sep 2007 12:45 (UTC) Ik vind het geweldig dat je een abonement hebt genomen op MenM HD, maar helaas moet je daarvoor ook een abonnement nemen op een pakket van MenM tv. Dus kies het voor jouw gewenste pakket. :d oké, doe jij maar. MenM tv ofzo. 7 okt 2007 10:02 (UTC) :: dit zal je zelf moeten doen, dat is nu eenmaal het principe van een klantenlijst. -- 7 okt 2007 12:27 (UTC) :::Mss haal je meer klanten als je wat toegevend bent Maarten. 7 okt 2007 12:38 (UTC) :::: Jij hebt mij ooit gezegd dat de klant zich enkel op de pagina mag zetten, niet iemand anders. -- 7 okt 2007 13:04 (UTC) :::::Als ie het jou nou vraagt, dan doe je dat toch? Is dat geen klantendienst? 7 okt 2007 13:20 (UTC) :::::: Ik heb uw naam op de lijst gezet. U mag ter alle tijden uw naam ook nog ergens anders bijzetten. -- 7 okt 2007 13:29 (UTC) Knap werk Knap werk geleverd collega! Je overzicht van het Libertaanse welzijn is geniaal! 20 okt 2007 17:18 (UTC) :Dat's niks collega. Ik kwam juist even kijken hoe het zat met het Vredefestival. Ben ik nog op tijd? 27 okt 2007 17:32 (UTC) ::Tf dat je jouw kopje nog kwam aanvullen. Het is een groot succes geworden, ons festival. Is het goed wat ik gedaan heb op Hippie Libertas? Mag ik ook een navigatie'tje maken voor alle pacifistisch organisatie? 28 okt 2007 07:48 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk! Jij begrijpt tenminste wat ik bedoel! 21 nov 2007 19:48 (UTC) ::::Dankje :-) 21 nov 2007 20:54 (UTC) LPD Ik heb de LPD overgenomen, en het is de bedoeling dat die de komende tijd wat hervormt gaat worden. We worden in ieder geval duidelijk een centrum-linkse partij, als tegenhanger van de centrum-rechtse DP. Maar je kunt vast een beetje helpen door standpunten te bedenken etc... 7 dec 2007 15:39 (UTC) :Dimitri heeft me verteld van zijn idee om persoonlijke standpunten te gebruiken, zoals bij zijn geplande 'lijst o'. Kan dat niet nog steeds? Wij zijn één grote partij, met een (deels) gezamenlijke campagne, maar aparte standpunten die zich situeren tussen links, centrum-links en groen. Daar sta ik wel helemaal achter. 8 dec 2007 09:04 (UTC) Daar gaat mijn ministerie'tje.. Stel je dan nu snel nog kandidaat, dan kun je alles weer terugzetten (geschiedenis van de pagina). 28 mei 2008 16:28 (UTC) :Neen, dat hoeft niet, dank u. Ik ben - zoals u goed weet - verhuisd naar een oceaan verder en heb daar mijn carrière heropgebouwd. Ik hoop van harte dat het goed zal gaan met ons Libertas, al weten we: "Het kan verkeren". Dat zei Bredero ook al. Een tip van de toerist: "Overzie 't verleên als een vader en leef 't heên als een moeder." Succes hier! -- 28 mei 2008 16:35 (UTC) ::Wat bedoel je met een oceaan verder?Greenday2 28 mei 2008 16:37 (UTC) :::(na 2x bwc) OK, insgelijks dan. Auf Wiedersehen. 28 mei 2008 16:38 (UTC) ::::Greenday: volgensmij was dat Lovia, een oceaan verder. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 16:38 (UTC) :::::Inderdaad, jongeheren. Nog een goeie toekomst gewenst vanwege mij! 28 mei 2008 16:40 (UTC) ::::::En waar vindt je Lovia?Greenday2 28 mei 2008 16:41 (UTC) :::::::Ten westen van Californië, in de Grote Oceaan. 28 mei 2008 16:42 (UTC) ::::::::Website bedoelde ik eigenlijk :) Greenday2 28 mei 2008 16:45 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, excuseer: Wikination. Dat is dan http://nation.wikia.com, denk ik. (Bij mij staat hij bij de "bookmarks", of favorieten.) 28 mei 2008 16:50 (UTC) :::::::::O, die ga ik dan even toevoegen aan mijn bladwijzers. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 16:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Voor velen is Lovia het geluk, voor anderen een drie weken tot 4 maanden lange blokkade :'( --OWTB 29 mei 2008 04:49 (UTC) :::::::::::Slechts drie maanden, geen vier. En trouwens, je weet hoe dat gekomen is hé. 29 mei 2008 05:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ja, omdat hij mij meer haat krijg ik een langere blokkade :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 07:02 (UTC) Parlementsverkiezingen 2008 Kamer van Koophandel Verkiezingen 2009 Hey Jeffie, waar zit jij ergens? Kom eens langs ofzo, op msn kan ik je maar niet bereiken... 20 mei 2009 17:04 (UTC) :Hier natuurlijk, Dimitri! Mijn ordinateur heeft twee weken in coma gelegen. Nu hij terug werkt, moet ik de laatste MSN nog installeren. Hoe is het met jou, kameraad? 't Is weer een hele tijd geleden hé. En je ziet, mijn belofte een Facebook-account aan te maken, heeft ons ook niet erg veel dichter bij elkaar gebracht hé =) Groetjes! 22 mei 2009 07:10 (UTC) ::Ah, je bent er ^^ Wie getzt? 22 mei 2009 07:49 (UTC)$ :::Inderdaad, ik ben er. Zou jij me eens kunnen helpen met de reform van de Vredeswijk? Ik zal in de loop van de voormiddag zeker op MSN komen. Greetings! 23 mei 2009 06:29 (UTC) ::::Sehr gut. 23 mei 2009 07:39 (UTC) ;Hallo, fijn je terug te zien, op Facebook? Grapje (smile) --Lars Washington 22 mei 2009 14:50 (UTC) ::Hey Lars! 's Been a while! 23 mei 2009 06:29 (UTC) Mevrouw Tymers heeft gereageerd. Overleg:Elien Tymers. 31 mei 2009 14:34 (UTC) Praktisch zeg! 180px|right|border Jeffie, 'k nodig je uit om lid te worden van Libertas Praktisch: de eerste Libertaanse partij die overtuigd centrum is en liever pragmatisch dan ideologisch! De partijstandpunten kan je op deze pagina bekijken. 6 jun 2009 16:32 (UTC) Hint --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:02 (UTC) :Ik merkte het al op! Bedankt voor de steun. Denk je dat ik genoeg stemmen zal krijgen om hieraan deel te nemen? 12 jun 2009 15:03 (UTC) ::Zeker. En al helemaal als ieder partijlid gaat stemmen (6 leden, 6 stemmen heb je) --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:04 (UTC) :::Klopt, mijn steun heb je zeker ook :) 12 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) Montie, vergeet niet af te zakken naar de stemkotjes! 17 jun 2009 16:11 (UTC)